Love you forever and Always
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: "Um yes may I help you?" Miranda asked as she looked at the two grown men carrying a baby. "It's good to see you..." SEQUEL TO 'What's love without a little risk' WARNING CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Two years and Counting

Alright so I thought about it, talked with Ryan, read and reread all of your reviews "By the way I love you all and your support so thank you *Hugs*", argued with myself, had my ass kicked by myself which I am still trying to figure out how that happened, and spent a considerably long time racking my brain over and over and over I thought I would go ahead and write the sequel to What's Love without a Little Risk? And so here it is the sequel to the story. Enjoy and please tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer- I own nothing need I say more?**

Chapter 1….

"_Alright James either you push or we do a C-section here?" Andria said as she tried to tell the now almost eighteen year old._

"_She's right babe you need to push or our.."Kendall was cut off but James squeezing his hand._

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING DID THIS TO ME I CAN'T PUSH PLEASE JUST PLEASE!" James both bellowed and started to cry as he couldn't push anymore._

"_Alright, James dear let Kendall go so he can help me deliver the baby." Andria said as James let go of Kendall._

That had been over seven months ago. Seven months since they welcomed a new very loud, very cute baby boy into their world, Seth Alexander Knight, the pride of Kendall and James, he had both the best of the boys, from his hazel eye that sparkled any time he opened them, which he got from James, Kendall's sandy blonde hair, the ears where that of James, the lips of James and the nose of someone that they didn't know but it still made their baby look beautiful and cute. Seven months and their child already had crazy hair. But it had also been almost two years since the boys had left their old life behind.

Carlos and Logan ended the band a month after Kendall and James left and moved in the Miranda and Katie until they turned eighteen and went out of the states to Canada. Kelly and Gustavo also left LA and the company after Griffin told them that they would need to find a new boy band and preferably one that wouldn't turn gay. No one excepted them to move to Minnesota, but they had become part of the boy's life and neither one wanted to believe that Kendall and James would probably never be back.

_Present day with Kendall, James, Seth and Andria._

"Alright your turn to change the monster." Kendall said handing Seth over to James, as James continued to flip through channels.

"Nope, I changed him three times this morning while you were still asleep. Sorry babe but you're on poo duty. May I make a small suggestion, next time Andria say's _"Oh Kendall babies love green pea and green beans."_ Don't listen to her and let her buy it, because until that food if gone your changing our son's diaper." James said as he continued to channel surf. James hadn't really changed that much in the past two years, after Seth was born he went straight to work on getting his washboard stomach back, which he had in about a month and a half, the few things that did change was he was not completely obsessed with his appearance, sure he worked hard to get back his abs but that was the only thing, he had let his hair grow out some which Kendall really liked, he had also seemed more calm but that was mostly due to the fact that he has a son and must act like an adult.

Kendall also had changed also since leaving Los Angeles. Sure he was still as stubborn as an ox but he also knew that he had a child and a fiancé to look after and keep them safe, as with James hair Kendall's was also getting long, he really didn't see any point in cutting it as he really did want a change what better way than to have long hair, which James's liked anytime he topped his boyfriend that and the baby really liked to play with both of their long hair when they played with Seth.

"But it's not my fault how in the world was I suppose to know that green beans and peas make his poo green, and what do you mean that I am on changing duty till they are all gone you said not to feed him them anymore remember?"Kendall said as he carried his son to their bedroom that Andria had insisted they take.

"Yeah I know it wasn't your fault but you still let her talk you into buying it, and you're not going to feed him them to him, nope. They are going to stay on the shelf as a reminder to you for the crime you have committed against everyone in this house's noses. Also until I and when I mean I babe I mean ME, when I throw them out then you can stop changing Seth but until that day comes or hell freezes over…but until that day does come babe have fun." James said from the couch, smiling as he heard Kendall gag at the smell that was coming from his son.

"You know James one of this days Kendall is going to get back at you." Andria said stepping into the living/kitchen.

"Yeah I know but until that day comes I will just keep on smiling at every gag noise he makes when he changes Seth's dirty diapers." James said staring at his friend of five years.

Andria Janet Rachel, friend of Kendall and James and currently the James wanted to throw into the bedroom with Kendall for buying Seth that nasty food. Andria is a twenty-seven year old about five foot seven inches and looks kind of like Angelina Jolie, but if you say it to her face she will not only claw out your eye balls for comparing her to that bitch before killing you. Andria also was the only person to have had near every job out there seeing as she couldn't hold a job for longer than about a month before she threatened to kill her boss and knee them in the groan or punch them out. James knew all too well that Andria would never be able to be around children but two months later here she was helping him and Kendall and their baby get ready to move out of her home and into a house about an hour away.

James couldn't believe it, they had managed to avoid the press, have a baby, and now where getting ready to fully start their own life. All they needed to do know was get married and make it completely official and they would be good to go. Which caused James to ask Andria just as Kendall was coming in with Seth in his arms.

"Hey can you do wedding ceremonies Andria?" James asked as Kendall set down on the couch with his fiancé handing Seth over to James seeing as the baby was fully changed and wanted his daddy.

"Yeah I can why you two finally getting married?" Andria said as she took a bite of apple talking with her mouth full.

"First off cover your damn mouth when you talk no one wants to see what you're eating, and secondly I just turned eighteen and we really want to get married and be fully legally as a couple and as a family." Kendall said as he smiled staring at his lover and their son.

"Yeah I can, I just need another witness for it to be you know 'Fully legit' damn laws making my head hurt more than it needs to." Andria said as she took another bite of her apple coming, while plopping down on a chair.

"Oh." Both boys said looking at their baby.

Last year the government finally made it legal for same-sex couples marry, after much arguing from both sides the U.S Supreme court ruled in favor of legalizing same-sex marriage saying that it was the same as when two different races couldn't marry and that by not allowing same-sex couples the right to marry would send us back into the past when couples of different races couldn't marry. Both boys jumped with joy when they heard the news a year ago, and where still happy as hell to this day that they could finally marry each other.

"So when are you guys planning on doing the deed?" Andria said causing both of the boys to snap out of their memories. Causing both boys to stare at each other before Kendall spoke.

"Sometime this winter, we really want a whole outside snow wedding."Kendall said

"But we also want Seth to be able to handle the cold as well." James added looking at his son who had passed out.

James got up from the couch and went into their bedroom to put Seth down for a nap. He couldn't believe that he had carried Seth for a little over a year, but he wouldn't change anything as he looked at his sleeping son he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist, holding him there as they both looked down at their baby boy neither of them could help but smile. But they knew that it was getting close to them returning to their families neither one spoke of it but both knew that they would need to get it over with as soon as possible so they could get on with their lives. But as they watched Seth sleep in his crib they couldn't help but smile and fall in love more with not only eat other but with their baby boy.

Chapter 1 Done!

Alright peoples here is the first chapter of the sequel so I hope you all liked this please review I really wanna know what you guys think about this. Don't worry Andria won't be here much longer she is only here for now and well you will see what happens. ^_^ But please review you guys I really wanna know what you think about this.

Dalton


	2. Is that Really you guys?

Hey everyone what's up? Well I have been reading your reviews and I have to say thank you guys so much for liking the first chapter on the sequel it really does mean a lot to me that you guys liked it. I promise to try and make the chapters longer then, but with work, and school it's not going to be easy but I will try you have my word. Also seeing as you guys all said the same thing *Hugs everyone to death* Thank you everyone gets a hug and a thank you. But I really do hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2….

_Two weeks later_

"James, are you all packed up?" Kendall said as he stepped into their bedroom carrying their son in his arms.

"Yeah, I guess so." James said as he walked around the empty room making sure he didn't leave anything behind. As James continued to look around the room to make sure he didn't forget anything he could see Kendall retreating with their son back into the living room. Today would be the day that they would finally be leaving Andria's house for their own home two hours away. So as James continued to check the bathroom, closets, bedroom and everywhere in between to make sure that he wasn't missing something, Kendall was taking to Andria.

**Kendall's POV**

"So where are you going again?" I asked Andria as I set Seth on the floor next to some of his toys we hadn't packed yet.

"I told you I am going to South Africa till a week before Christmas, and when I get back I will do the ceremony for you boys and there you go you two will be married. And after that I will be heading to England for four years." Andria said as she moved her bags out of the way of Seth's crawling path.

"Yeah but still why, and how do you have the money for it?" I questioned her as Seth continued to crawl towards her bags.

"You know Kendall you're very nosy." She said as she poked me in the chest, causing me to temporarily lose my balance.

I should have remembered that she is stronger than both myself and James thanks to her body building job she did a few months ago. I probably should have just kept my mouth shut but I was curious as to how she could afford to go on a vacation, and then move away for years. I never saw her hold a job for that long and well damn it curiosity has always gotten the better of me. Even James has warned me that being curious of other people's business would one day get me into some hot water but I can't help it.

"Andria you should be used to him being nosy." My lover said as he came to join us in the living room scooping up out son before he got any closer to Andria's bags.

"I know I know, but still there are some things in this world Mr. Knight that no one should know about and this just happens to be one of them." She said as she grabbed her three bags off the floor and started for the front door. "Besides don't worry about me, you have a son and fiancé to worry about and I will see you guys three days before Christmas, bye!" She said leaving me, James and Seth in her house with me still confused as hell on hoe she could afford a trip. I didn't realize James was talking to me until he punched me in the arm with his free hand.

"HEY! What was that for?" I asked him while rubbing my arm, like it really hurt.

"That is for not listening to me when I am trying to tell you how Andria can afford everything." James said as he and Seth started to move towards the front door.

"What? Tell me I promise to listen to you." I said following my lover and son while picking up the last of our bags to go to our new home.

**Miranda's POV**

Two years since they left, two years since I have seen my son and his boyfriend, in those two years not a postcard, nor a picture coming from them, I know I should just let go of all hope of seeing them but damn it, I miss my son. I miss James and I can't help but wonder if they are alright, if the baby was delivered and if it is a boy or a girl. I have so many question's but I can't get a damn answer, hell I haven't even heard from Carlos or Logan in about two months and that scares me just for the simple fact that those two always call once every two weeks.

"Mom, Kelly and Gustavo are here."Katie said bring causing me to remember that I had invited them both over for dinner seeing as my daughter was going out with her friends.

"Alright thank you honey, and be back before dark." I said as I heard the front door close, knowing full well that my daughter had heard me before leaving. "I'm I the kitchen you guys."

"How are you doing Miranda?" Kelly asked as she and Gustavo came into the kitchen and took a seat at the dinner table.

"Fine."

"Miranda we know how long it's been, you don't have to think we don't know, there hasn't been a day that has went by that either I or Kelly haven't thought about the James and Kendall." Gustavo said also taking his seat next to his wife.

"I know, it's just I would have thought that…." I got out before I looked over at the fridge where the note was.

"Miranda there is probably a good reason why they haven't sent you a letter or a picture they have probably been busy." Kelly said as she got out of her seat and came over to give me a hug, which I returned.

"I know it's just that…"Was all I got out before I started to cry.

"It's alright Miranda just let it out it's going to be okay." Kelly said as she continued to hold me as a cried for the loss of my son. For the loss of the son-in-law I should have had, for the loss of the grandbaby I would probably never get to know, that is, if I had a grandchild. Just thinking that James had lost their child made me cry even harder. I know I should just believe Kelly that she is right that the boys are safe and the baby is healthy but how can I when I don't know what my where my child is at.

"Miranda come on let's get you out of this house for a while." Gustavo said leading both Kelly and I out of my home but not before turning the stove off and locking the front door.

**Carlos's POV**

"Shouldn't we call Momma Knight?" Logan asked me as we re-entered the United States via the Michigan boarder.

"I just tried; she isn't answering her cell or the house phone. I did get a hold of Katie and she said she would tell Momma Knight when she sees her. Apparently Kelly and Gustavo came over so either A, Gustavo broke the phone or B, they went out and she forgot her cell again." I said as I continued to drive into Sault Ste. Marie.

"True, I just wonder…." My husband trailed off before finishing his sentence.

"I know I was wondering if Kendall and James were alright too. I can't believe it's been two years since anyone has seen them." I said taking a quick glance at my Logie.

Most people would have changed a lot in the two years but not us. Logan is still the same skinny man he was when we started BTR and when we ended BTR. The only difference now was that he was pregnant with our child, one year pregnant to be exact. But Logan is still too smart for his own good, hell he even got his master's in Bio-medicine in just a year and a half. But nothing has changed at him well minus the belly that he now has but he what are you going to do when you have a baby in you. I am still the same ball of energy as ever. I still wear helmets I know that I need to stop wearing them but I am still always injuring myself. So I just keep wearing them to protect my head.

"Carlos, are you listening to me?" Logie said hitting my arm.

"OW what was that for?" I said stealing another quick glance at my husband.

"For not listening to me, I said I need to go pee because of YOUR child." He said punching my arm again.

"My child, so when the baby is being mean to you its mine, but when it is being all sweet and isn't kicking you or sitting on your bladder or anything it's yours?" I asked him as I pulled into a restaurant so we could get something to eat and stretch.

"Yup."

"Well that doesn't seem fair." Was all I said as I got out of the car, closing the door, and went over to help my lover get out.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling that the baby is going to be more like you when it comes to causing accidents than me." Logan said to, as I helped him up and out of the car before kissing him on the check. "Besides pup, you know that I can't help but be moody, it comes with the whole being pregnant thing."

I just nodded my head up and down while closing the car door and locking it while trying to not fuss over Logan as he tried to get onto the sidewalk of the restaurant. I finally understood why Kendall was so protective of James. I just hope they are doing okay.

_Two hours later_

"Kendall, turn left up here and then a right at the fork in the road." James said as he continued to give directions and try and feed Seth.

"Alright then. Hey, how much longer do you think we have till we get to our new home?" Kendall asked as he followed James's directions to the letter.

"About three more miles up this road and we should see the house." And just as James said those words the house was coming into view.

A two story house, with what looked like towers on both the West and East sides of the house, about seven windows from what they could see; tree's completely surrounding the house, with snow all around it. The house itself was blanketed in snow so they really couldn't tell what color it was, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was the fact that it was now their home and that everything was already moved in and set up, minus their clothes and Seth's crib, but that could easily be set up in a matter of moments. As they continued to drive they noticed another car was at the house. As Kendall parked in the drive way and got out he immediately recognized who the couple was and as James grabbed Seth and also got out they both cautiously walked up to the couple before Kendall coughed grabbing their attention.

"Oh sorry we didn't know…." The couple said as they turned around. It was clear that they were both males just for the simple fact there was some slight stubble on their chins. But the taller of the two looked like he was ready to pop any minute now. While the shorter one just looked at James and Kendall and a bundled up baby Seth like they were from another planet. It was right then that both Kendall and James spoke at the same time.

"Carlos, Logan is that you?"

Chapter 2 Done!

Alright sorry to leave it there but I have to seeing as I am…well I won't tell you but I hope you guys liked this chapter I will try and have the chapters come out much faster but like I said between me working now and college about to start up I might not be able to fully get chapters up until either my days off or the weekends but I will try. Also everyone say thanks to Ryan, he beta-ed this chapter and also if you haven't go check out his stuff it's awesome. But please review this I really want to know what everyone thinks. Thanks you guys!

Dalton


	3. It Can't Be Over Can It?

So I wanna say I am really really sorry for not updating in a long time I have been busy with school and work and a few other things. So I am really sorry, work is getting out of control and College man my teachers are evil as hell. I will try and update when I can but I can't really make any promises you guys. I won't be adding thanks messages for a while so sorry but onto the story.

Chapter 3…..

As Kendall and James spoke those words the couple that had turned around to face them pulled out a knife and a small hand pistol. No, this wasn't Carlos or Logan, this was a robbery on their house and they just happen to be caught in the beginning of it.

**Logan's POV**

"Carlos pull over I have to go pee." I growled at my husband as I started to do the pee-pee dance in my seat trying to hold back the flood that was going to happen.

"What now, Logan we just stopped two hours ago." Carlos said as he pulled our car over to the side of the road.

"Be that as it may pup I still have to pee, remember I'm pregnant you're not." I said as the car came to a stop and I started to undo my seat-belt trying to get out before I peed in the car.

'_I wonder if this is what James went through when he was pregnant.'_ I questioned myself as I got out of the car to relieve my aching bladder. Sure I shouldn't be complaining I should be use to our child finding his or her way onto my bladder but come on twice in two hours I've had to pee. This is just getting ridicules.

"Logie come on, I want to get to some town before it gets dark and…" **BANG**

We both turned our heads in the direction of where the noise was coming from. Neither one of use moved until we heard yelling which sounded like…._' It couldn't be could it?'_ I thought to myself and looked at Carlos who had the same expression as I did.

"Logan get in the car don't argue with me that sounded like…"

I didn't give my husband a chance to say anything, even though I am a year pregnant I can still move around pretty fast and I was back in my seat with the seat belt on in just under fifteen seconds telling Carlos to drive faster that it sounded like Kendall.

**Kelly's POV**

Two years and no one had seen the Kendall or James, Miranda, who was currently sitting in front of me in a booth, was trying to hold back her tears while she and Gustavo my husband of a year and a half are talking about anything but the boys. I know it has been hard, more so on Miranda than anyone else, but here we are in La Crescent, Minnesota eating while Miranda is having a somewhat break down.

"Miranda come on, you can't keep beating yourself up like this, it's been two years since they left, and you have to learn to move on." Gustavo said earning him a glare from Miranda and a punch in the arm from me.

"What I think my husband means Miranda is that, it's not healthy for you to dwell in the past. Kendall and James left to protect the baby, and as much as you want to deny it you know that, that was the best choice for them. Tell me if you were in their position two years ago what would you have done?" I asked already knowing the answer to the question. I was just hoping that she would forget what Gustavo said I could deal with him later.

Closing her eyes and letting out a sigh Miranda finally answered my question.

**Katie's POV**

Well I guess I should call me mom and tell her Carlos and Logan are on their way, but that's a good two day drive and she is probably still out with Kelly and Gustavo. I guess I can just tell her when I see her tonight. Sure she thinks I'm out with my friends but reality is I'm not.

"Katie where are you?" I hear a voice call out in the dead quite library.

I recognize that voice anywhere in the world. Alex my best friend in the world and only friend in the world he's 5'6" light brown hair that hangs past his ears and has a noise piercing that I did for him about six months ago, light blue eyes, and a smile that reminds me of James's smiles. I really do miss both James and Kendall.

"What are you going Katie?" Alex says in a somewhat hushed tone as he takes a seat next to me while trying to take my book away about business.

"Reading can't you see that?"

"Oh I can see that, but let me rephrase my question _why_ are you reading a book on business when it's a nice evening out?"

I closed my book sighing the process knowing that more question where to come.

"Because I have too."

"Why"

"Because it brings back memories of….."

"Of what come on Katie tell me who am I going to tell?"

"You could tell Nate."

"Why would I tell my boyfriend something you tell me in confidence?"

'_Crap'_ I thought knowing full well that Alex would never tell anyone if I asked him not too. "Fine, just promise me you won't tell a soul." I said glaring at him waiting for him to say it.

"I promise I won't tell a soul living or dead now tell me." He said as he finished crossing his heart.

"It brings back memories of when I was back at the Palmwoods with my brother and his boyfriend. James."

"Oh, I'm sorry Katie I keep forgetting that your brother left I really am." Alex said as he gave me a hug, which I returned with opened arms.

**Kelly's POV**

"I would have done the same thing, but I would have at least said good bye instead of saying it in a letter." Miranda said before looking back down at the table.

Even though what James and Kendall had done, had hurt everyone anyone with eyes could see that Miranda was still taking it hard. Sure she had forgiven the boys everyone knew that but she still wanted some sort of closure and I have a funny feeling that, that day might just happen sooner rather than later.

**Logan's POV**

"DRIVE FASTER CARLOS THAT WAS KENDALL!" I bellowed at my husband as we made another sharp turn onto a dirt road that lead to a two story house which they could see someone laying on the ground hold…..

Chapter 3 Done!

Alright sorry the chapter is so short everyone please forgive me but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I just need some time away from school and work and I will get to work on making the chapters longer. Also please thank Ryan he beta-ed this chapter and all the chapters so Thank you Ryan also check out his stuff his username is Rayjpop.

Dalton


	4. Please, Please Babe be Alright

Hey everyone, so I wanna say sorry in advance you guys are probably going to kill me after this chapter. But please remember this much I had to do it this way and if anything sounds weird blame it on my cold I have. I got sick from work, damn kids and their snot noses, and I'm not fully here right not. So without further ado here is chapter 4. Sorry no Thank yous. :(

Chapter 4…

Logan's POV

"DRIVE FASTER CARLOS THAT WAS KENDALL!" I bellowed at my husband as we made another sharp turn onto a dirt road that lead to a two story house which they could see someone laying on the ground holding a baby, with two other people laying on the ground dead, from what looked like a shot to the head.

As we stepped out of our car we both noticed who it was on the ground.

Alex's POV

"Alex, really it's okay yeah it was two years ago but still I'm somewhat fine with it." Katie said as she gave me a sort of loop-sided smile. I know she is trying her best to put up a front for the rest of the world but come on. Anyone could see she was suffering just like her mother, all over her brother.

"No you're not Katie I know you miss him but you're going go crazy if you just keep sitting here wondering what happened to them. I'm sure they have a really good excuse on why they haven't been in-touch." I told my best friend as we walked out of the library back to her house seeing as it was getting late and Momma Knight doesn't like Katie walking by herself. 'Yeah and after she threatened your ass is more like it' My brain chimed in causing me to face palm myself which made Katie laugh.

"I take it you're arguing with yourself and lost?"

"You know I blame it on you Knight's, if I hadn't started to hang out with you I would have never started to argue with myself. And had I never started to argue with myself and lose I might have some extra brain cells."

"Nah you were always a dummy." Katie said as we continued down the street.

Leave it to Katie to use a word we haven't used since we where little kids. But then again Katie will never let a cuss word pass her lips she is just too stubborn to cuss like the rest of us.

"So before I start to complain inside my head, were are Carlos and Logan at?" I asked seeing as I haven't seen my favorite gay couple in a while.

"They called and said that they were on their way from Ontario, and you know how Carlos drives." Katie said as we turned onto her street.

"Yeah, I know so that's why I'm asking why aren't they here yet?"

"Who knows, they could be on the side of the road right now because of Logan and his bladder." Katie said as we crossed the deserted street over to her side of the street where we could see Momma Knight and the Rocque's car.

Gustavo's POV

"See I told you they were coming back." My wife said to her best friend trying her best to cheer her up.

Even though we both knew it was a hallow victory to hear from Carlos and Logan, seeing as we almost always hear from them. But we both thought that maybe hearing that they were back in the states would have made Miranda somewhat happy. I guess not.

"Yeah I know I just wish…"

"MOM I'M HOME AND I BROUGHT ALEX WITH ME!" Katie bellowed as we heard the front door close and a few moments later in waked the still little girl I remember helping me with the dog's er...I mean boy's Love Song. And her somewhat now crazy friend Alex, we all agreed that Katie had turned Alex crazy, not gay, just crazy.

"Hi Kelly hi Gustavo, what's up?" Katie said as she went over to the fridge and pulled out a coke.

"Hello Ms. Knight, Mr. and Mrs. Rocque how are you tonight." Alex asked us; even after knowing the boy for a whole year and a half he is still afraid of me. I knew I liked him for some reason.

"We're good Alex and don't let Gustavo scare you, he couldn't hurt a fly." My wife said to me smiling, speaking for Miranda even though she had a smile on her face, everyone in the room could tell her mind was some where else.

"Yeah dude, Gustavo may yell at you, which caused many earthquakes back in L.A, but he won't hurt you."

"Sure that's what they all say then someone goes missing, but I can't, I have to get home me and mom are going out of town for a few days. So Katie no cheating anyone out of their money unless you are sending half of it to me."

"No twenty-five percent."

"No Forty-five percent."

"Thirty"

"Forty-five"

"Thirty!"

"Forty-Five!"

"Fine fort-five percent but not a penny more, and alright how long will you be gone for?" Katie asked as she still stood next to the fridge. Which had Miranda, my wife and me looking like rejected bobble head dolls trying to keep up with the two teenagers.

"About a month, my aunt is taking us so we will be back right before Christmas, she has something she has to do and wants me and mom to take part in it. But I will text you when I get home. It was nice to see you again Ms. Knight, Mr. and Mrs. Rocque." Alex spoke as he turned away from us and walked back out towards the front door like his ass was on fire. Causing Kelly, Katie and Miranda to look at me, yeah I am still that amazing that I cause people to run out of the room.

Back where the guys are at

No one moved, no one dared to move afraid that this was all but a dream, a really bad dream it wasn't until a baby start to cry did everyone snap out of it and remember what had just transpired. James was on the ground bleeding, with Seth in his hands still while Kendall was still holding the gun. But it was that cry that snapped everyone back to reality and made Logan remember his other major, surgeon.

"Kendall open up the door to the house, Carlos gently and I mean Gently pick James up, Kendall grab your baby, Carlos take James inside and put him somewhere comfortable. After that get me hot water and no wait Kendall you get me hot water and a few wash cloths and towels Carlos get my medical supplies from the car. We don't have time to waste, there looks like a lot of blood so MOVE IT PEOPLE!" Logan bellowed as he walked right up to the front door with Kendall in tow and Seth in his arms, Logan knew he had to move quickly or else James would be dead in a matter of moments. It always did take a long time for James's blood to clot and start to for a scab. Logan just hoped that, James's blood platelets would start to work quickly and he hadn't lost too much blood.

Four hours later

Kendall and Carlos had been in the living room, seeing as Logan kicked them both out quoting "You both would just get in the way so move it." That was four hours ago when they had been forced out of the room. For four hours Kendall just held onto Seth tightly repeating the words "Your Daddy will be alright, your Daddy will be alright." Carlos didn't know what to say, sure he knew this was his best friend since birth, hell they had all been baby buddies. But to see Kendall this torn up reminded him of how James looked when Kendall had ran away for the night. Sure Carlos had tried to talk to Kendall but it seemed Kendall was in his own little world just talking to his child.

"Kendall here." Carlos said as he stretched out his arms indicating that he would take the baby. To which Kendall promptly shook his head no.

"Car..Carlos what if…what if James…." Kendall trailed off not able to finish the sentence and not looking at Carlos only looking at his son's sleeping face as he continued to hold him.

"Kendall you know better than anyone, that James will pull through this Logan is the best Doctor in Canada, trust me I should know. James's is in very good hands." Carlos said as he looked at a still deflated Kendall, who was still looking at his son.

"Kendall I know it's been two years, I'm not going to question you but I just want to know is your child a boy or a girl?"

"Boy, his name is Seth Alexander Knight and he's seven months old." Kendall spoke as he got up and placed Seth in his play pen a week before.

"He looks like you both." Carlos said as he stayed in his chair looking at Kendall who still had his back turned towards him.

"I know, Carlos, do you really think Logan can save James, I mean the wound was…"Kendal was interrupted by Logan clearing his throat.

"Kendall I did everything I could, I'm sorry to say but James…."

**Chapter 4 DONE!**

Alright so sorry for the lack of updates blame it on college work and life in general. A lot of shit has been going on so sorry for the lack of updates. But I do wanna say thank you to my loyal readers that have stuck by my side for this story and my other Story Wow Lucky Much? Which I will try and update later today, but I have a history paper due so yeah it may or may not happen no promises. But please review you guys I would really like some feedback on this. Also thank you to the wonderful Ryan for betaing this for me. As always I owe you dude and I will always owe you.

Dalton


	5. Are We Broken Or Are We Healed Now?

Alright everyone here is the 5th chapter enjoy.

Chapter 5…..

"Kendall I did everything I could, I'm sorry to say but James…." Logan trailed off.

"Logan please don't do this to me if James is dead just tell me please I beg of you." Kendall said as he sat down.

Carlos looked at his husband trying to figure out what was going on in his brain, but just like always he could never see in. But he could see that there was blood on his gloved hands and by the looks of it James could already be dead if he wasn't. Which begged the same question Kendall was wondering, was James dead already?

"Logan jus..just tell us is James..well you know..has he passed?" Carlos asked with nervousness lacing his voice sitting across from Kendall in the same chair he had been in for the past four hours. Hoping that Logan had managed to save James from the clutches of death, for the sake of Kendall and their son Seth he hoped Logan saved him.

"Kendall you need to sit down for this." Logan said as he remained standing with James's blood still on his gloved hands, and medical apron. Looking at Kendall and Kendall only Logan started to speak. "Kendall, James is…"

_The Palmwoods_

**Camille's POV**

"Alright thanks Katie tell your mom I said hi and I will be in touch later." Jo said was we set outside in the pool area looking at the new meat that was coming into the Palmwoods.

"So what did Ms. Katie have to say?" I questioned my best friend as we continued to take in the sight of the new guys walking around with their shirts off. It really was nice to take a life guarding job here.

"Not much just Carlos and Logan are coming to visit them, no one has heard from Kendall or James. Momma Knight, well I could hear her in the background she sounded a little bit better then the last time I heard from her, and they want us to go up there and visit them when we get a chance." Jo said as she re-put back on her sunglasses so she could look more discreetly. The poor girl she has way to much shame when it comes to looking at guys.

"Well we should the last time we saw either momma knight or Katie was what six months ago? It would be nice to get out of LA for a week and visit them." I said as I elbowed Jo to get her attention away from the boy she was trying to undress the rest of the way with her eyes.

"What!"

"Did you not hear a damn thing I just said?"

"Ummm If I say no are you going to elbow me again?"

"I should but not. I was saying we should go visit Momma Knight and Katie for a week. Seeing as we can afford it and all, besides last time we saw them remember what Momma Knight said?" I questioned my roommate hoping she would remember before he mind went back to undressing already half undressed guys.

"Ummmm, oh yeah, she said that 'Just because Kendall and James are no longer here doesn't mean you girls have to distance yourself from us. If you want to you can but you two are always welcome to come over.' Right?" My bitch sister turned to face me, hoping that she had got it right for once.

Don't get me wrong I love Jo as if she was my own sister but damn it the girl is dumb as fuck and only thinks of guys and getting laid. But when she gets something right you do have to give the girl her dues. It's not every day that she gets something right let only something that someone said over six months ago right.

"Yes your right Jo, but what do you think should we take a week off and head up to Minnesota and visit Momma Knight, Katie, Kelly and Gustavo?" I questioned the blond next to me as a really cute guy with long reddish-blond hair walked by. This caused Jo to stare at him with an open mouth.

"JO!"

"What? I can't help it mister sexy ass happened to walk by, now can I?"

"Yes, yes you can besides he is like sixteen you are eighteen he could get you locked up."

"So, it's not like the other four guys were at the as you call it 'legal' age yet anyways. And can I help it if the guys at are fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen and sometimes eighteen year olds can fuck better than the rest of the bastards around here." My slut said as she continued to check out the guys from our seats far away from the pool but close enough that if anyone really did need saving we could jump in get to them before they died in the pool like that would ever happen.

"You know you are such a slut right?"

"Oh you know it, I still can't believe you are still a virgin I mean come on as many guys that hit on you and shit you should be like me….well not like me like that, but you know what I mean." Jo said as she turned on her side to face me so that the guys about ten feet away could check out her ass.

"Well excuse me for practicing a dying art of remaining a virgin till marriage. I don't need to sleep with every guy I date Jo, besides I am still looking for mister right out there. I know he is out there somewhere and when I find him and we are married I will be ready. But until that day comes. No one is screwing me." I said as I crossed my arms and legs, causing Jo to look at me curiously. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing just wondering when did you become so uptight all of a sudden?" Jo questioned me as she continued to stare at me.

"Probably when Kendall and James ran away and Carlos and Logan fell in love with each other. But mostly when they all left and I had to keep you in line." I poked my friend in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and keeping me in line was worked so well hasn't it? Besides do you think the boys…well Carlos and Logan have changed any. I mean it's been a year and a-half since we saw them last."

"Yes it has worked well, and they are probably the same though I did hear from Katie that Logan is out to here now and it still moving around." I showed her how far Logan was pregnant by taking about five towels and placing them on my flat belly to show her how huge Logan probably was, which was a good foot maybe a foot and a half out.

"Yeah he probably is out to there by now. God I miss them we should leave tomorrow and stay till they get there I just. I never thought I would miss them as much and as bad as I do miss them you know?"

All I did was nod my head, and closed my eyes. I couldn't help but wonder about Carlos and Logan, and as I wondered about them I wondered about James and Kendall as well. Jo and I stopped talking and just feel into a comfortable silence, just listening to the sounds around us and everyone that was talking until we both heard a splash and a scream that someone was drowning in the pool. '_I should have never said someone would drown in this pool'_ Where my last thoughts as both myself and Jo got out of our chairs and jumped in the newly expanded and deeper pool. Twenty-four feet wide, thirty feet long and twelve feet deep and some kid just had to jump in the deepest part of the pool with no floaty on.

_Kendall and James's house._

"Kendall James is, well he has lost a lot of blood more than he should have, Kendall even if we get him to the hospital and even if we call ahead he would be dead by the time he got there. I'm sorry but James won't live much longer. I did patch up the wound in his chest but without a blood transfusion mostly a blood transfusion he will be dead soon, his blood isn't clotting like it should and, God I am so sorry Kendall I really am." Logan said never moving from the door frame that lead into the living room, he just stared at Kendall who was now staring at Seth's play pen, who was being very quite like he know something bad was going on. Carlos in the midst of this silent stare feast was looking at Logan like he had just said he discovered Pandora box.

"Ca…can I…I mean can me and Seth vis.. visit him?" Kendall asked quietly as if he was afraid speaking normally would wake some sleeping giant.

"Sure, just remember Kendall he doesn't have long to live. So please for his sake and your make it quick." Logan said as he watched Kendall go over and Pick Seth up from his pen, and walk out of the living room towards the same room Logan had been in no more than ten minutes ago.

As Kendall walked the, seeming endless hallway towards his fiancé's now death room, he couldn't help but remember all the times he had made James angry, or hurt him, and now he had killed his lover all because he didn't want to wait and come out like they planned on doing, all because they just had to move into this house, all because he couldn't face his friends nor his mother. And now here he was standing right in front of the room his lover was going to die in all because he was too stupid to listen to James and his feelings.

As Kendall started to open the bedroom door a hand rested itself on his shoulders, when he looked at it he realized it was Carlos's trying to tell him, without speaking of course, that James would pull through. But even if he tried to believe that Kendall knew that there was no way James would pull through without a blood transfusion. Hell his own father died the same away all because he was O-. Kendall pushed that thought out if his mind and opened the door to see James staring at the ceiling, still breathing if only just slightly.

"Ja…James?" Kendall said trying to hold back the tears that wanted to escape from his eyes.

James didn't say anything just turned his head slightly and gave a faint smile, trying to reassure his lover that he was alright, when he know that the end was coming closer.

Kendall, leaving the door open with Carlos and Logan standing it, went and sat by his lover's side still holding Seth but now gently holding James's hand, just gently stroking his hand like he did back when James was in the hospital for trying to kill himself.

"Ken..Kendall I…I still love you with all my heart. You and Seth are my everything and I can die happy knowing that you two are safe and sound. So please don't cry for me babe, please." James's said softly as he gently started to stroke Kendall's hand seeing as Kendall had stopped the second James had started to speak. "All I ask Kendall is that you tell our son how much I loved him, and that I will always love him. Okay?" James looked at Kendall and Seth.

Kendall was silently crying as was Carlos and Logan, neither thought this was how they would find their friends and lose one all in the same day. That was until Carlos remembered something and interrupted the moment between the couple with his own brilliance.

"Kendall what's your blood type?" Carlos asked earning him a glare from Logan and a look from Kendall.

"O- Just like my dad why?" Kendall asked rubbing his eyes trying to get his tears to stay back.

"And James is?"

"B- why?" James answered for himself but it was still in a whispered tone.

"Logan?" Carlos turned to his husband who was already stepping into the room and getting ready to do a very un-conventional blood transfusion.

"Carlos take Seth, Kendall roll up your sleeve and everyone start hoping and praying this works." Logan said as he started to get the equipment ready and silently praying that this would save James's life.

**Chapter 5 DONE!**

Alright well there you guys go a little bit longer chapter and yeah I am being mean but hey, no cliffhanger right? But still just because I have it ending there doesn't mean James could come out of this not dead or anything. So don't try and guess what's gonna happen next or you will hurt your brains trust me on that. Also I am still working on the other story but I'm trying to figure it out some so please don't think I have forgotten about it. And everyone please thank Ryan for beta-ing this chapter and all my chapter he is a wonderful person and should be thanked for the awesomeness of taking time to edit this for me. So thank him, and I want to thank everyone that has reviewed thus far I will be doing a big thank you here soon so look for that in the coming chapter and please remember to review this once you get done reading it. I can't force you too but the more reviews I get the quicker I will pop out chapters. I'm not asking for reviews just saying reviews are nice and for those that are reviewing this THANK YOU. But I'm gonna end the me note right now seeing as I just crossed into the 6th page so please Read and review and I will see you in the next chapter. AND THANK RYAN "Rayjpop" FOR BETAING THIS! AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Dalton


	6. It's a Boy and two are dead

Alright so if you noticed I have been doing so major updates and one-shots for the past 72 hours. That's because 1, I love you all and your reviews, 2, I made promises to my little brother and sister I would, 3, because work is about to get really really busy, and 4, just because I have nothing to do and am putting off my college work just a little long "Math is evil". Also I wanted to say THANK YOU EVERYONE! *hugs and gives everyone a cookie* I will do a full thank you here in a few days. But without farther ado here is chapter 6.

Chapter 6….

"It's alright Seth, your dad..er papa will come out of it." Carlos said holding the screaming baby boy who wanted his papa, because only his papa knew what was wrong, only his papa would be able to make him calm down. "Seth please calm down, do you really want your papa to hear you? God is this how it's going be when Logie delivers?" Carlos said out loud immediately silencing Seth as he heard his Papa's being called papa and not dada.

"Alright Kendall just keep it up we just need enough blood for James's blood to start to clot and then some." Logan said, as he tried to well his contractions to go away. He couldn't believe he was going into labor just when his friends needed him the most.

"Logan are you alright you don't look to that yell." James whispered again since he still didn't have the strength to really say anything above a whisper even with the blood transfusion going on James could still feel his life slipping away. He just prayed that he would be able to see his son if he was gonna die soon.

"Yeah dude what's…"Kendall stopped in mid sentence to see Logan holding his side, that when Kendall figured out what Logan didn't want anyone to figure out right then. Logan was going into labor.

_Back in LA_

"Are you sure that's where she said they are?" Jo asked her best friend as she continued to pack.

"Yup according to Mercedes, James and Kendall are in Michigan, but get this that Bitch said and I quote 'You go after those two Camille and I will make sure you and Jo are dead.' She honestly thinks I'm afraid of her. She is sadly mistaken. "Camille said as the packed up the gun she was gonna use to kill James, while Jo would kill Carlos for Camille so that the girls would have back their man's.

Unbeknownst to the two she-devils Mercedes had heard it all and knew that if they reached Michigan two members of the old band would be dead. One she had dated the other she never wanted to, but she couldn't just let them be murdered in cold blood, could she? No she promised her dad that she would protect them ex-boy band no matter what. And Mercedes Griffin does not go back on her promise. Even if she must do something she is totally against. She has to protect the boys.

_Back at James and Kendall's house._

"CARLOS!" Kendall bellowed as he was still hooked up to Logan's blood transfusion for his fiancé. No one moved as Logan continued to grip his stomach trying to fight off the contractions that plagued his body. Not that James was in any position to move, and neither was Kendall. But both couldn't believe that Logan was going into labor when James was about to die and Carlos was in the other room taking care of Seth. Well he was until he busted the door open caring James and Kendall's child in his arms.

"WHAT! What's going on?" Carlos asked, oblivious to the fact that not stand more than four feet away from him his husband was about to give birth to their only child.

"Carlos..Logan is about to give birth." James, whispered, barely getting it out before choking some as he tried to take in a deep breath of air.

"….Logie?"

"Carlos listen to me if it is anything like James being pregnant you might want to get ready for some pain, and Logan you might be the only doctor in the house but I helped deliver Seth." Kendall said as he tried to calm a shell shocked Carlos.

"How..how much longer?" James whispered feeling slightly better from the blood transfusion.

"Another fi..DAMN IT!" Logan screamed as he feel to his knees clutching his stomach trying to will the pain away. Not waiting to abandon his friends he had just found, but knowing that the baby was going to wait for no one.

"Five got it, Carlos get ready to take Logan into one of the oth.." Kendall was cut off by Logan's screams of agony.

"No. I can wait five minutes, I have to or Kendall will be the one needing a blood transplant." Logan spoke through clenched teeth. While he remained on the floor with one hand around his midsection as to try and suppress the contractions, while Carlos was now kneeling down next to him with one hand running circles on his back and Seth in his other arm trying to get Carlos to let go so he could crawl.

No one moved for five minutes, the only sounds that where coming out for anyone was Logan's heavy breathing and the machine as it continued to pump Kendall's blood to James, how now looked much better than he did twenty minutes ago.

"Ca..Carlos turn that switch to the off position which is so the side and Kendall just like in High school, you know what to do just be careful on James." Logan got out still trying to control his contractions as everyone did as he said. Once Kendall was un-hooked from the machine and got James unhooked he took Seth from Carlos' arms and took him into the living room only to return seconds later to help Carlos deliver Logan and Carlos's baby with James as a coach.

_Back at LA's LAX airport_

"Well this is nice of them to give us a private jet to go 'see' them" Camille spoke as she and Jo sat down in the small aircraft.

"Yeah, but it seems a little to suspicious if you ask me." Jo said as the pilot came on announcing that they would be taking off in two minutes.

"Whatever, just be happy that we don't have to drive to Michigan. Because let's face it us driving across the country is just fucked up." Camille spoke as the plane started to go down the runway picking up speed till it finally left the runway completely.

Neither girl spoke for the first two hours, but then again neither girl knew that the pilot and co-pilot were under direct orders from Griffin to leave the plane and let it crash into the woods below. It wasn't until Camille noticed that the plane was taking a nose dive, did she also notice that the pilots had already jumped out of the plane. As it continued to spiral out of control hurtling towards the earth about to crash did the same though run through both of their minds that Mercedes wasn't joking when she said that they shouldn't have went after them.

_James and Kendall's house_

"He's so cute, not as cute as Seth but he is damn close." James said, it had been nearly two hours and James felt much better he was still very sore and was still confided to the bed that they had laid him on earlier but he could now hold his son and his best friend's son.

"Hey, that is my child you are talking about and I will have you know that Nate is much cuter than Seth. Sorry James but my son win's the cuteness contest." Carlos said as he went to go pick up the crawling energizer bunny that was Seth.

"Okay you two, no pissing contest time, both Seth and Nate are equally cute." Kendall said as he walked over to his fiancé and picked up his son on the way. While Carlos came and took Nate from James's arms and went over to sit next to his husband, who surprisingly enough was dead asleep. Kendall noticed Carlos's look and told the proud father that James did the same thing

"So what are you two going to do know that you know we know where you live at?" Carlos said softly looking at Logan and then at his sleeping son. Wondering how on earth he got so lucky.

"Honestly nothing, we kind of planned to hunt you guys down, and then go find my mom after we got married which is in a few days really." Kendall spoke as he handed their son off to his lover while taking a seat in the chair next to his bed.

"Ah I see. So what are you guys gonna tell Momma Knight?"

CHAPTER 6 DONE!

Alright so there you guys go Chapter 6 is done and unbeta-ed because Ryan is spending time with his Family and I don't wanna bother him in any way form or fashion. Also this is part of my Grand Halloween update so be on the lookout for a few more post's tonight. I might live in the center time zone, "meaning central time" but I am going to go by Alaska time so I have until Midnight Alaska time to post everything "thank God too three hours is not enough." But none the less I hope you all are having a Safe and frightful Halloween. Be ready for another post in a few hours.

Happy Halloween!

Dalton


	7. A Family Soon To Be

Okay so it's been a long ass time since I updated but blame it all on school and work you guys. I am really really sorry for not updating this story or hell any story in a long ass time but life got crazy and yeah need I say more. I will post all my reviews at the bottom in my A/N area so LOOK FOR THEM! Now one with the show…I mean story "I need to lay off the movies for a while"

Chapter 7…

"Uhmmm…." Kendall and James both looked at each other neither of them not knowing what to really say to Carlos' question for the simple fact they hadn't thought of what they were gonna tell Momma Knight.

_At the Knight House…. _

"Katie for the last time we are not going to Michigan!" Miranda said as she started to un-pack the suit cases that Katie had already packed.

"Mom come on we haven't been anywhere and besides Alex aunt invited us, and you said yes." Katie said while throwing another suit case down the stairs. "And mom you even said you would come so you can't talk your way out of this."

"Kathrin Amanda Knight."

"Mom please don't start it, you said you would come, when Alex invited us and you even promised his Aunt, now please don't start un-packing I just wanna go and enjoy Michigan please!" Katie said, bringing down the last suit case.

What both Miranda and Katie didn't know was that ninety miles, from the town they would be staying at, was the boys and their babies.

"Fine when do we leave anyway?" Questioned the forty-two year old woman.

"Today actually Alex said that there is something big happing about ninety miles south Flint. But he wants us to be Lansing tomorrow something about it being closer to it then Flint. All I know is that we need to leave now mom or we are gonna be late for the plane." Katie said while coming down the steps three at a time.

"Fine but what about Kelly and Gustavo?" Miranda said as she put the clothing back in the suit cases.

"What about them?"

"Are they coming?"

"Yeah Alex's aunt said to invite anyone I wanted and I thought it would be fitting to invite them to come along since they haven't been anywhere but here since the move, and speak of the devils." Katie said as soon as the doorbell rang. Jumping over the suit cases and sliding right to the door Katie could see it was Alex, Kelly Gustavo and some other lady who she didn't recognize but knowing Alex he would explain once she let him in.

"It's about time Katie I thought I was gonna freeze, Hi mama Knight!" Alex said as he and everyone else entered into the Knight home looking at the boy then back at his aunt.

"Hey don't look at me I didn't give him any sugar this time blame it all on someone else for a change. So is everyone ready to go…..Great Alex take Ms. Knights and Katie's things to the car." Andria said quickly not giving anyone a chance to reply as she turned on a heel and walked back out the front door to SUV.

"_Logan, Carlos I hope you tell them that we are on our way cause if not and I have to deal with a freaked out Kames and baby Seth you two boys are dead meat." _Andria thought to herself as everyone started to come out of the house. _"Please let them have told Kendall and James."_

_At Kendall and James home…._

"Well come on you two you need to think of something and think of something soon." Carlos said while cradling Nate in his arms ignoring the looks his two friends where giving him. "Andria called us and said that she was bringing everyone up here, she didn't tell us where you guys where living at she just said head to Lansing and that she would tell us where to go from there. Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought that we would run into your tw...three. But if I know Andria like you two know her than they are all on their way here and will probably be her in a few hours. So if you two wanna go pick them up I will stay here with Logan and Nate and try and get everything cleaned up." Carlos said as he laid Nate down in a small crib. "Also I'm pretty sure with a little help James could probably walk around." Carlos said as he turned back to face his friends seeing them trying to juggle Seth and get James to his feet. "Here set Seth down for a moment; get James up than pick up the ball of energy."

"Dude when did you become a mini-Logan?" James asked as his fiancé steadied him before grabbing the runaway baby.

"When there was nothing else today I started to listen to Logan and get caught up on some reading but we'll have enough time for talking later their flight will land in Detroit, from their they will take a crop duster into Lansing and seeing as our dear Andria fly's like a bat out of…. Well you know you might wanna get there…..now." Carlos said as he started to, gently; push everyone out of the room and into the hallway.

"Yeah we're going we're going just….thanks' man we owe you and Logan big time." Kendall said as he helped James into his winter jacket while trying to put on Seth's winter jacket as well.

"Yeah later Kendall, right now you guys need to get moving."

_Three hours later_

"Oh it wasn't that bad." Andria said as everyone saw one green Minivan and one White SUV start towards them.

"Andria I swear to God himself if you ever decide to fly with us in the plane I will kill you!" Kelly snarled at the Jolie look alike before walking away towards the now full stopped SUV.

"Shesh it's almost like she didn't enjoy my looped-loop. Oh Miranda, Katie the Green Mini-van is for you two but will just watch" Andria said just as Kendall came out of the vehicle to open the door for James who was carrying Seth in his arms the last 3 miles to the airstrip.

As both boys and baby slowly made their way to Momma Knight and Katie no one in the group knew who they where…well except for Andria and Alex.

"Miranda Knight? "

"Um yes may I help you?" Miranda asked as she looked at the two grown men carrying a baby.

"It's good to see you again mom."

Chapter 7 DONE!

Alright so here there you all go. An update from me to you seeing as I haven't updated this story in forever I am sorry about that you guys I really am things got out of hand in my life, I had a lot of shit I had to deal with and I still am dealing with it. Um let's see that's about it. I really don't have anything else to say besides thank you all each and every single one of you for sticking with this story I truly do owe you all some major thanks so in the next chapter which I think will be the last, expect a major thank with everyone's name in it. Also before I forget their will be an epilogue to "**Wow Lucky Much"** expect that before or by April 21,2011. But for now you guys I am gonna try and get some sleep I have been up for a long ass time now and I wrote this on no sleep so if it sounds fucked up….leave me your reviews and I will try and not roast the flamers when I get up.

Also on a side note this chapter is dedicated to my Dog who passed away this March. She was 10 years old, she will always be missed and loved.

Dalton


	8. Momma Knight Knows!

"Do…Do I know you?" Miranda asked the two long haired men in front of her.

"Mom it's me Kendall, and James." Kendall said sadly as he looked down at his feet.

Miranda looked back and forth between the two men and noticed that one of the men was holding a baby that had resembled both of them. From the babies sandy blond hair to the sparkling Hazel eyes it looked like a combination of James and Kendall.

As Miranda continued to stare at both men and the baby, Logan and Carlos came up and stood next to Kendall and James with Nate in Carlos' arms and Seth in James'.

"Miranda take a real hard look at these two and just imagine them with shorter hair and no baby." Logan said as he took Nate from Carlos.

Miranda continued to stare at them for a moment more until it finally clicked and started to cry and laugh at the same time. No one was sure what was going on in her head but they all took a step back just in-case she lost it completely. Not sure whether she was going to charge at James Kendall and Seth, Carlos stood in front of his friends hoping that if Miranda did charge she wouldn't hurt them and the baby, or his and Logan's baby for that matter.

"M…mom?" Kendall said softly afraid to make move from behind Carlos. Not sure if his mom was going to charge at them, or keep laughing/crying at them.

"Give her a few minutes Kendall, she just learned that you guys are alive and have a son. It's a bit much to take in give her some time okay?" Kelly said as she hugged both boys. "Gustavo and myself have known for a few months, Katie told us so that's why we are totally surprised. But give her a few minutes her brain is on overload from all this information."

All Kendall and James could do was nod as they watch Momma Knight continued to have her break down stare in awe, and possibly wet themselves as she went from crying to an evil laugh.

"Okay now if I were you two I would be afraid." Kelly said as she pushed Gustavo in front of Carlos.

The laughter went on for twenty minutes , and it seemed like every few minutes Miranda may have got control over her laughing fit and started to advance towards Kendall and James but when she looked past Gustavo and Carlos she saw the other two boys looking like deer caught in the headlights and went back to laughing her head off. When she came to Gustavo she merely pushed him aside and when she got to Carlos she pushed him aside as well.

Kendall and James didn't move, even when Momma Knight stood in front of them with an unreadable expression. It was then that Miranda jumped and hugged both boys, being Careful not to hurt the baby of course, while her tears and mumbling came back.

All the boys were able to figure out was, "_mine, baby, where go, _name."

It took them a little while until before they were able to respond not sure how to answer her they pulled away and mentioned towards the cars saying they would explain everything back at their place.

As everyone piled into their cars and started to drive off following Kendall and James neither boy could help but look happy and dreadful at the same time knowing that once they got home and everyone settled they would have to explain everything to Miranda and it probably wouldn't end well but hopefully their friends would talk to her before they reached the house.

_With Logan and Carlos and baby Nate_

"So wait you two just found out?" Miranda said as she looked at both of them from the backseat, with Nate asleep.

"Yeah a few days ago really, Logan was about to give birth and we heard a scream and that took us to James and Kendall and baby Seth. James was bleeding to death, and Logan had just went into labor so yeah." Carlos said as he turned to car on the highway.

"And the reason we all are here?" Miranda said as she looked out the window feeling like her world had went from being slowly rebuilt to crashing down again.

"Kendall and James are getting married, they wanted everyone here, but they were going to tell you later in the day but we dragged them with us knowing that they needed to talk to you now. I know you a probably furious Miranda but please hear them out before you let your fury loose on them. From what we have figured out it has been one hell of a year for them and they really don't need to be yelled at." Logan said knowing he probably shouldn't have said it but he knew if he didn't Miranda would rip into his friends and there wouldn't be anything left.

Momma Knight didn't say anything for the rest of the car ride to Kendall and James' house. She knew what she was going to say and she knew that what she was going to say would change things between her and her son forever.

**Chapter….DONE!**

Okay so let me say this much I am really really really really really sorry for not updating in a long ass time this story has gotten away from me, I have moved out of America and am now living in Canada with my Great Granny. I am really sorry everyone. I promise the next update won't take me months. I promise I will have the next chapter out soon. And again I am really and if anyone wants to take my head off for this you may. I am sorry and also Happy Thanksgiving to everyone I know it has passed "it's 1:15 am right now." But I know there are parts of the country both here in Canada and in the states that it's only like 10 or 11. So Happy "Belated" Thanksgiving. And see everyone really really soon.

Dalton


	9. Crossing James

"_You knew this day was coming Kendall. David versus Goliath, Son, lover and baby versus mom; the match of the century."_

"_Don't remind me, I know that look anywhere it's the, we-have-things-to-talk-about-mister look. The look of all hell breaking loose."_

"_How do you know hell is about to break loose Kendall for all you know your mom just wants to talk, and meet the grandson she has never even seen."_

"_Easy I know my mom better than anyone James, she is going to bring hell on earth. For what I don't know but she is going to bring hell, so please just be ready okay?"_

They had that conversation more than three hours ago, and in since the conversation neither of them had said a word to each other, not even Seth had made a sound. It was like they all knew, despite James saying otherwise, something big was about to happen that would change the relationship of all of them from Kendall and his mom, to Kendall, James and possible baby Seth.

As they pulled into their homes driveway, with everyone following them, both boys looked nervous what was worse was that the sky was starting to darken as if it were a sign of bad things to come.

"Looks like a bad snow storm is pushing in." James said as he turned to see Seth asleep in his carrier.

"Yeah it does, maybe it's a sign of the shit that's about to hit the fan. Maybe we should just stay in the car and once everyone is out of their cars we take off and go live somewhere else until Seth is old enough to handle my mother so we don't have to." Kendall said as he looked at his son.

"KENDALL! No that's just mean, fuck it we can do this and we are not using Seth as a weapon against your mother that's that. We are going to handle this like adults and take about whatever we need to talk about as adults not as kids or teens. We are going to be level headed about this and if she starts going off the deep end then we will ask her to leave unless the storm has moved in then we will tell her we are going to bed and she and everyone else is welcome to stay till after the storm passes. We are going to be adults about this. We aren't sixteen years old anymore Kendall we can't just run away from our problems anymore. We have a son now, and we need to deal with all the shit she, they and the world can throw at us. I have you and Seth and that's all I need to make it. As long as I have you two in my life Kendall I could care less what the rest of the world thinks. It doesn't matter what your mom says all that matters is that I am going to be right there beside you every step of the way. And it will be her lose if she wants to write us out of her life. She will never know her grandson, and she will never get to celebrate a Hanukkah or a Christmas, or a birthday or any of that with him. If you say what she is here to do is to do that, then I say fuck her and the horse she rode in on. I know she might be your mom babe but I won't have her being rude and hateful near our son and I sure as hell won't stand for her start talking shit about anyone understand babe?"

James said quietly as to not disturb their sleeping son, while holding on to Kendall's hand so that he know that he meant what he said and said what he meant. He wouldn't let Momma Knight go off on Kendall, he would put her in her place if he even suspected she was about to start something. Kendall has been the rock in the relationship from the time he found out his was pregnant to the day before everyone showed up and damn it he was going to show his love that he can have his back too even if it was against Miranda Knight. He would not allow Miranda to fuck with his family, he'd told his mom and dad off when they told him to break up with Kendall and he would tell Miranda the same thing if she tried to hurt his son and his husband.

"I swear to you Kendall if your mom starts shit I will put her in her place I swear to you." James said softly as he held onto Kendall's hand creasing it gently.

_Three hours later_

"And another thing….."

"Miranda." James said quietly as to get the mad woman's attention. "If you feel so strongly about all this, from us leaving, to now and everything in between then by all means leave. No one is holding you here against your will, I know the snow storm is bad and despite my better judgment you can stay but the second the snow lifts you need to leave at once. Your hate has no place in our lives and I will not let you sit here, in my home, and talk shit about my son and my husband YOUR son. So as you use to tell us when we were all a lot younger. If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. As I said you may stay till the storm passes but once it does you need to leave our home. I'm not saying you can never come back, oh you can come back once you get over the grudge and hard feelings. Believe me when I say this Miranda I do want you in Seth's life just as I'm sure Kendall does to but right now with you being a bitch I don't want you near any of us. The choice is yours pick wisely for you will have to live with the consequences for the rest of your life."

James got up and walked out of the living room with Kendall following him closely no one knew what Miranda was going to say, or how she was going to take it all anyone knew was that James had really grown up in the past few years, if he was willing to put Momma Knight in her place. No one said a word as Kendall and James left the room to go check on their sleeping nine month old. No one even knew what to say to Miranda, who looked like she had just been bitch slapped in the face.

"James I can't believe you said that to her." Kendall said softly as they made their way down the long hall to their room that their son had taken over. "I mean yeah she was being a raving bitch but man babe she is still my mother and …." Kendall was cut off from the cold look that James was giving him.

"I don't care if your mother was the fucking Queen Of England herself she has no right to come into our home and unload all her shit onto you, tell me what I am doing wrong and turn around and demand that Seth go stay with her for a few months so she can _"get to know him better."_ Hell she's lucky I didn't rip her head off and shove it up her ass. I told her the same damn thing I told my folks Ken, and that is the truth. You can say I am being a bastard if you want I don't care, but I won't put up with anyone's shit in our home, and I sure as hell won't take anyone saying shit about my family lightly." James said as quietly as he could as he opened the bedroom door to reveal a sleeping monster child.

"I don't think you are a bastard James I just…I don't know what to think right now. I knew this day was coming but still I didn't think it would hurt like this. I'm just glad she didn't say what your parents said that day we told them everything." Kendall said softly as he gently picked Seth up from his crib and laid him down on the bed with James and himself.

"I know Kendall I know but just remember this no matter what she says or anyone says I will be there to back you up. We are in this for life nothing and I mean nothing is going to stop us from being the best parents in the world. I know we are going to screw up talking care of this little hell child, don't give me that look I carried him, I know what he can do to ribs trust me when I say hell child. But all joking aside Kenny I'm in this for the long run despite what your mom says I'm not going to run out like she thinks I am, I know you have a lot to think about babe. But I just want you to know that I am stay with you I am marrying you, and we are going to grow old together and watch Seth be an awesome son, together we are going to see him have his first everything, and be there together through it all. So please don't worry about that I know you are. I love you Kendall and I always will." James said quietly as he lend over his sleeping son and kissed Kendall and the forehead whispering I love you to him as he settled down for a small nap.

As Kendall watched James' breathing even out he couldn't help but think about what his mother had said to them both. All that she had said, yeah even he knew she was out line on a lot of what she had said. He had wanted to say something but every time he had tried to open his mouth his mom had put her hand up to single she wasn't finished ripping into them both yet. He was still surprised that James had been able to get in all that he could.

As he let his thoughts drift back to the present and focused on his son and his soon to be husband, he felt himself smile since the first time since before the news of everyone coming in for a surprise get together and for their wedding. As he felt his eye grow heavy with sleep, and could hear the sound of James slightly snoring the last thing he could think of was how lucky he is to have a wonderful lover and a wonderful son.

**Chapter 9 DONE!**

Hiya folks long time no speak yeah I am really really really sorry about that many changes have happened, my priorities have gotten fucked up and all in all I have grown a lot more tired over the course of the last time I updated this I do want to say I am sorry for my lack of updates and my lack of getting about to everyone and not doing my thank yous like I always do. I promise I will get right back on that on the next chapter I swear to you all. But in the mean time I have a shout out I would like to give, it is to the wonderful Jamesmaslowlover, who has given me the kick in the ass I needed to get to writing this story again. So thank you dear truly thank you. And to everyone else that has been waiting patiently for an update thank you. I owe all of you face time which is why I am going to do it in the next chapter. Which I will be typing up in the next few days as I am about maybe two chapters away from ending this story and writing the epilogue. So yeah we are coming to the end of this and the end of the family of James, Kendall, and baby Seth. But hey at least we still have a few more chapters to go until we say good bye right? But I might as well wrap this up I just wanna say I am proud and Happy for Big Time Rush winning the KCA for fav Music Group. If anyone deserved it, it was them. But seeing as I just hit the fourth page I am gonna end this see you all soon.

Dalton


End file.
